


Seasonal Fun

by StarryNox



Series: FEmslash 2019 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, but like. slightly melancholic fluff??, custom mu named ruya, prompt: fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNox/pseuds/StarryNox
Summary: Say'ri is eager to share a fall tradition with her girlfriends, Tiki and Ruya.





	Seasonal Fun

“ _ No matter how careful you are, there's going to be the sense you missed something, the collapsed feeling under your skin that you didn't experience it all. _ ” – Chuck Palahniuk

As the Voice of Naga, Tiki has a reputation to uphold--an image of serene grace and divine love that she’s always found far too stifling. She’s never considered herself divine, for one, but she does try to be the religious figure that others expect of her, when she’s in public. It only makes her cherish times like these even more, times when it’s just her and her wives and they can all shed their public personas. 

“Are you warm enough, Ruya?” Say’ri asks. “Should you require them, we have blankets to spare.” 

“I’m all right--I think I’m finally getting used to the seasons here,” Ruya replies with a laugh, though she still has a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. A little inconvenient for cuddling, Tiki supposes, but delightfully warm. 

“Tis strange, isn’t it?” Say’ri muses. “I am farther from Chon’sin than I have ever been, and yet...I feel as if I’m at home.” 

“Mm, but the trees are much nicer back in Chon’sin,” Tiki points out. “Or maybe I just think so because I’ve grown used to them. Are they ready?” Say’ri pokes at the fire burning between them all, a contemplative expression on her features. Deep in the fire are sweet potatoes, wrapped in foil. Though they aren’t the same kinds that grow in Chon’sin, Say’ri insisted they follow tradition. Tiki hopes that they’ll turn out just as well, but she has to admit she’s a little skeptical. But even if the potatoes aren’t quite right, it’s a memory that she’ll be able to cherish, long after the two women with her are gone.


End file.
